Magical Mirror
by Hikage Natsuhimiko
Summary: Kau membuka mata perlahan, menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke iris ambermu. Aah, kau ingat tadi kau lari dari orang-orang yang mengincarmu. Lalu sampai di rumah tua reot./'Tuan muda? Anda tidak apa-apa'/"Siapa?"/semiAU,songfic(bisa jadi),typo(banyak),silahkan yang minat dibaca


Keterangan : "Asdf" bicara biasa

'Asdf' bicara biasa (bukan manusia)

_Italic_ masa lalu

_**Bold Italic**_ terjadi di dua waktu yang berbeda dengan keadaan penjelasan yang sama.

**.**

**Disclaimer, Amano Akira**

**.**

'Tuan muda... kau bisa mendengarku?' sebuah bisikan terdengar, namun tak ada siapapun.

"Siapa?" kau menoleh ke semua arah namun tak ada seorang pun. Kau terus saja berlari dari kejaran orang-orang yang tadi mem_bully_mu. Memasuki gang-gang sempit yang berakhir di pinggiran hutan. Karena tak ada pilihan kau masuk ke dalam hutan itu. Sesekali tersangkut dan tergores ranting di jalan kecil itu. Di ujung jalan kau menemukan danau dengan air yang tenang. Di seberangmu kau melihat sebuah gubuk reot yang dinding hingga atapnya di tumbuhi tumbuhan rambat.

"Halo? Permisi? Ada orang?" kau mengetuk pintunya, tapi tak ada jawaban. Pintunya tidak terkunci. Gubuk itu hanya memiliki satu ruangan, dua jendela di depan, dua pintu di depan dan belakang. Di dalamnya ada sebuah ranjang kecil, lemari kosong yang entah kenapa terbuka, perapian dan sesuatu yang tertutup kain putih.

Kau mendekati benda yang tertutup kain putih itu karena penasaran, kau menyeret kain putih itu agar tidak menutupi benda itu. Sebuah cermin besar yang tingginya sama denganmu. Persegi panjang dengan bingkai hitam polos bersandar di dinding.

"Cermin?" kau menyentuh permukaan cermin yang bersih itu. Berbeda dengan benda lain yang kotor dan berdebu. Cermin ini bersih seperti selalu dibersihkan.

'Tuan muda...' terdengar lagi.

"Siapa itu?"

DZIINNGG...

Dengung membuat kepalamu sakit dan pandanganmu mengabur. Kau terjatuh dan hal terakhir yang kau lihat adalah sepasang keping langit yang memandang lembut namun khawatir terefleksi di cermin di depanmu.

.

"_Yang Mulia! Terjadi penyerangan!" seorang berpakaian prajurit masuk dengan tergesa-gesa dan melaporkan berita buruk._

"_Apa?! Cepat siapkan pertahanan! Amankan keluarga kerajaan!" seorang pria dengan mahkota memerintahkan._

"_Baik!" beberapa prajurit yang ada dalam ruangan itu berseru serentak lalu melaksanakan perintahnya._

"_Tuan muda, ayo ikut kami! Anda harus selamat!" salah satu prajurit menggenggam tanganmu erat lalu melarikanmu dari ruangan itu. Genggamannya terlalu kuat hingga membuatmu kesakitan, tapi kau tidak memprotesnya. Kau tahu ini situasi yang sedang gawat._

_Terdengar suara ledakan keras. Dari jendela besar di lorong kau bisa lihat menara barat kerajaan runtuh._

"_Tch sial." Prajurit itu menggerutu lalu memutar arah. Ketika menemui tangga, prajurit itu membawamu turun. Kini kalian berada di lantai dasar. Di luar istana pertempuran berlangsung sengit. Prajurit itu membawamu ke lorong yang tidak terlihat dari luar. Membawamu terus berlari. Suara ledakan lain terdengar dari belakang, beberapa prajurit musuh sudah berhasil masuk. Salah satunya melihat kalian yang mencoba menyelamatkan diri._

"_Oi, mereka mencoba kabur!" teriaknya._

"_Tuan muda, larilah dan bersembunyi. Saya akan menahan mereka. Saya mohon, selamatlah!" prajurit itu melepaskan tanganmu dan berbalik untuk menahan musuh yang mengejar kalian._

_Kata-kata tadi itu adalah harapan. Itu yang selalu kau dengar dari para prajurit yang pergi ke medan perang. Kau harus selamat. Pewaris tahta harus diselamatkan. Harus meneruskan pemerintahan. Egois bukan? Sementara yang lainnya bertempur dan mati. Kau sendirian diselamatkan._

_Ketika menemui jalan buntu kau mencari tempat persembunyian. Sebuah pintu kecil yang barusan kau lewati menarik perhatianmu. Pintunya tidak terkunci. Yang kau lihat di dalamnya sebuah tangga turun. Ruang bawah tanah kah?_

'_Tuan muda... kau bisa mendengarku?' suara bisikan terdengar oleh telingamu. Kau menengok sekeliling tapi tak ada siapapun. Ketika kau mendengar suara lain yang terdengar marah tanpa pikir panjang kau memasukinya dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat. Berlari turun dan menemui terowongan gelap. Kau berlari. Berlari. Berlari. Hingga akhirnya bertemu ujung terowongan itu. Keluar dari sana kau kini berada di sebuah pinggiran hutan asing._

"_Ini di mana?" kau mengamati sekitar dan menemukan sebuah jalan setapak di antara rimbunan pohon dan semak-semak. Berjalan menyusuri hutan, kau sesekali tersangkut dan tergores ranting di jalan kecil itu. Di ujung jalan kau menemukan danau dengan air yang tenang. Di seberangmu kau melihat sebuah gubuk reot yang dinding hingga atapnya di tumbuhi tumbuhan rambat._

"_Halo? Permisi? Adakah seseorang?" kau mengetuk pintunya, tapi tak ada jawaban. Pintunya tidak terkunci. Gubuk itu hanya memiliki satu ruangan, dua jendela di depan, dua pintu di depan dan belakang. Di dalamnya ada sebuah ranjang kecil, lemari kosong yang entah kenapa terbuka, perapian dan sesuatu yang tertutup kain putih._

_Kau mendekati benda yang tertutup kain putih itu karena penasaran, kau menyeret kain putih itu agar tidak menutupi benda itu. Sebuah cermin besar yang tingginya sama denganmu. Persegi panjang dengan bingkai hitam polos bersandar di dinding._

"_Cermin?" kau menyentuh permukaan cermin yang bersih itu. Berbeda dengan benda lain yang kotor dan berdebu. Cermin ini bersih seperti selalu dibersihkan._

'_Kau seorang darah kerajaan.' suara seorang laki-laki terdengar. Suara yang sama seperti saat kau masih berada di istana tadi._

"_Siapa?" kau menoleh ke sekeliling. Takut-takut kalau itu musuh yang mengejarmu._

'_Perkenalkan, nama saya Giotto, tuan muda.' seorang pemuda terefleksi di cermin itu. Kau celingukan mencari siapa tapi tak ada siapa pun. Hanya dirimu. Dan anehnya, bayangmu tak terefleksi di cermin itu. Aneh. Hanya ada pemuda itu. Pemuda bernama Giotto, berambut pirang keuningan dengan iris langit tersenyum ke padamu._

"_Si- siapa kau? Apa kau salah satu dari musuh?" tanyamu setengah ketakutan._

'_Tidak, tuan muda. Saya Giotto, hanya Giotto. Bukan musuh atau sekutu.' jawabnya tenang._

"_Giotto? Tapi kenapa bisa kau tahu aku berdarah kerajaan?"_

'_Aku bisa merasakannya tuan muda.'_

"_Na- namaku... Tsunayoshi." kau menyebutkan namamu dengan wajah yang ditundukkan._

'_...' Giotto terdiam tidak mengerti._

"_Pa- panggil namaku. Ja- jangan panggil aku tu- tuan..." sedikit gemetaran, kau memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Giotto. "Aku mohon, panggil aku dengan namaku!" serumu._

'_...' Giotto terlihat sedikit tersentak, namun kemudian tersenyum lembut. 'Tsunayoshi.'_

_Kau melihat keseluruhan wajah Giotto. Berhenti pada senyuman itu._

_Mirip. Kenapa senyumannya mirip? Senyumku?_

'_Tsunayoshi-kun?' dia memanggilmu. 'Boleh aku memanggilmu Tsunayoshi-kun?' tanyanya dengan senyuman yang begitu mirip dengan senyumanmu. Seolah dia adalah refleksimu. Refleksimu?_

.

Kau membuka mata perlahan, menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke iris ambermu. Aah, kau ingat tadi kau lari dari orang-orang yang sering mengerjaimu. Lalu sampai di rumah tua reot.

'Tuan muda? Anda tidak apa-apa?'

"Siapa?"

'Aah, syukurlah...'

"Siapa?" tanyamu lagi sambil mencoba berdiri.

'Perkenalkan, nama saya Giotto, tuan muda.' seorang pemuda berambut pirang kekuningan dengan iris langit terefleksi oleh cermin di ruangan itu. Tapi ketika kau menoleh tak ada siapa pun di belakangmu. Hanya ruangan kecil seperti sebuah kamar, dengan sebuah tempat tidur kecil lemari kosong yang entah kenapa terbuka dan perapian. Kotor seperti tidak pernah digunakan.

"Giotto, siapa kau ini?" kau menghadap cermin itu. Satu hal baru kau sadari, tak ada refleksimu di cermin itu. Itu aneh.

'Tidak, tuan muda. Saya Giotto, hanya Giotto. Bukan musuh atau sekutu.' jawabnya tenang.

"Na- namaku... Tsu- Tsunayoshi Sawada."sedikit gemetaran, kau memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Giotto. "Aku mohon, panggil aku dengan namaku! Aku bukan tuanmu." serumu.

'...' Giotto terlihat sedikit tersentak, namun kemudian tersenyum lembut. 'Tsunayoshi.'

Kau melihat keseluruhan wajah Giotto. Berhenti pada senyuman itu.

_Mirip. Kenapa senyumannya mirip? Senyumku?_

'Tsunayoshi-_kun_?'dia memanggilmu. 'Boleh aku memanggilmu Tsunayoshi_-kun_?' tanyanya dengan senyuman yang begitu mirip dengan senyumanmu. Seolah dia adalah refleksimu. Refleksimu?

"Te- tentu, Gi- Giotto-_san_."

'Jadi, Tsunayoshi-kun... apa keseharianmu?' Giotto memulai basa basi karena sejenak tadi hening.

"Ah, aku... hanya pelajar SMP, aku tinggal bersama ibuku." jawabmu kikuk. Bagaimana tidak? Keseharianmu yang sebenarnya adalh menjadi _dame_.

'Punya teman?' tanyanya tertarik. Tapi pertanyaan itu benar-benar membuatmu pusing sendiri karena jadi harus mengakui kelemahanmu.

"Uum, haah... aku ini payah, setiap hari hanya bisa menjadi _dame_-Tsuna. Jadi yaa... aku tidak memiliki teman di sekolah. Aku hanya bisa mencari perlindungan." jawabmu malu-malu dengan senyum canggung.

'?' Giotto nampak sedikit tertegun dan berpikir sejenak. 'Apa kau punya pengharapan yang cukup besar?' tanyanya penasaran.

"Eh?" kau memandangi dengan mata penuh pertanyaan. "Apa maksudnya?"

'Aku bisa mengabulkan satu pengharapanmu, tapi harus pengharapan yang benar-benar kau inginkan.' Giotto tersenyum.

"Eh?"

'Tidak apa-apa... aku tidak akan meminta balasan...' ucapnya lembut.

"A- aku..."

.

"_**... ingin bisa melindungi! Semuanya!"**_

'_**Harapan dikabulkan.'**_

.

_**Ketika kau membuka mata. Kau sudah berada di kamarmu. Keadaan masih tenang belum terjadi masalah. Pagi yang sama ketika kau dipanggil untuk segera bangun dan bersiap melakukan aktivitas keseharianmu.**_

"_**Ciaossu." seorang berpakaian serba hitam hadir di hadapanmu. "Namaku adalah Reborn. Dan mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi tutormu."**_

.

Author died

Ahahaa... _mind to Review minna_?


End file.
